


Loose you to love me

by Willow1977



Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: Hermione makes a choice, one that changes everything.
Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093310
Kudos: 2





	Loose you to love me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics from the song Lose You To Love Me by Selena Gomez. I claim no ownership of it, and I only used it as inspiration. ( Lyrics will be in Italics)  
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I also do not support J.K. Rowlings Anti-trans behavior.
> 
> Please note that no name is given for the unnamed fiancee.   
> Don't be jumping to conclusions.

> _You promised the world and I fell for it  
>  I put you first and you adored it  
>  Set fires to my forest  
>  And you let it burn  
>  Sang off-key in my chorus  
>  'Cause it wasn't yours_

She pointed her wand and the last of her things were packed as orderly as possibly could be done. She took a deep breath when the magic had finished with it. Not much left to do now, as she checked the time, noting she had about twenty minutes before he would even leave work to come home, so, she had enough time to finish the note.

> _I saw the signs and I ignored it  
>  Rose-colored glasses all distorted  
>  Set fire to my purpose  
>  And I let it burn  
>  You got off on the hurtin'  
>  When it wasn't yours, yeah_

She hated this, but, last night’s... Disagreement… no, Fight was the last straw, and she couldn’t stay and keep the promises she made. Harry had made her promise that if she ever felt in danger or like things were going pear shape to get out, and he’d be there for her.  
Well, last night, they went so beyond pear-shaped, Her.. well, now ex-fiancee drank too much, again, and decided to take a swing at her, and she knew she had to leave, because, she loved herself more then she could love him right now. Maybe.. ever.

She knew the signs, she had seen them before now..but she hadn’t wanted to believe that he could have... Would have crossed those lines, but... he had.  
The belittling of her education, the little digs at her nonmagical roots, the implied demands that she give up her dreams to support only his dreams, to be like his mother, and surrender herself to only bearing babies and cleaning the flat.

> _We'd always go into it blindly  
>  I needed to lose you to find me  
>  This dancing was killing me softly  
>  I needed to hate you to love me, yeah_

She moved, sitting down at the second-hand chair at the busted down table that magic couldn’t repair one more time. She twisted her wand up into her hair as she did so, exposing the bruises along her neck and jaw as she did so. The wireless was playing as she wrote, and the song that was on seemed to fit how she felt, as she wrote.

She finished writing, putting it in the envelope, and then sliding off the engagement ring off of her hand she put it inside as well. 

She shrunk her trunks down and put them into her old beaded bag. She then slipped on her old beat-up coat, and threw the powder into the Floo, calling out the words before she left.

“Potter Manor”

> _And now the chapter is closed and done  
>  To love, love, yeah  
>  To love, love, yeah  
>  To love, yeah  
>  And now it's goodbye, it's goodbye for us_


End file.
